


If you are not there

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: That's the sight that Sougo loves the most, when he can take his time to spoil his prophet for hours, taking in each gasp and arch of back of the older male, spoiling what's his and will forever be.
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 16





	If you are not there

"Ah~," Sougo gasped softly as Woz slid behind him, sliding a hand around his waist and another one underneath his shirt to pinch a rosy nipple. 

"I missed being with you like this," Woz whispered into Sougo's ear and Sougo leaned back against him with a smile and a sigh, enjoying how Woz's hands reached out for all the spots he knew he liked. 

#

There is more than just teleporting that Woz's scarf can do and if it is to let Sougo tie him to the bed to be underneath his dark gaze needy, naked and willing. That's the sight that Sougo loves the most, when he can take his time to spoil his prophet for hours, taking in each gasp and arch of back of the older male, spoiling what's his and will forever be. 

#

"But I want you to," Sougo had pleaded with big, brown eyes, shoving himself at Woz in a way the black haired Rider could impossibly say no to, grinding and rolling his hips, moving them both around the room until Woz' head was thudding against the wall with a soft noise and Sougo chuckled.

"I mean it," he said, "I want you to lead. Make love to me," he whispered into the taller man's ears before nibbling on his earlobe, pulling on it, and Woz felt like his knees gave in. 

#

The foam bath that Woz had arranged for Sougo's birthday is luxurious, just what his Overlord deserves, big bubbles and swimming candles and Sougo widened his eyes at the surprise, melting into the touch of Woz behind him with his head on Sougo's shoulder. 

"Woz.. " Sougo whispered, not knowing what to say, "I love you"

Woz released him from his grip and got on his knees to hold out a hand to let Sougo step inside the water. 

"My Overlord," he said, "I hope it is to your liking."

"I love it," Sougo said, and reached out his hand towards Woz in an inviting gesture, "but it's nothing if you're not there."

And Woz blushed. 

#

Sougo's love making noises are delicious, Woz thinks on one of those occasions where passion overcomes them and he gets to top the younger man, holding him from behind in exctasy, sweaty hair plastered to his face, their naked bodies pressing together and Woz' lips firmly attached to Sougo's neck as he pounds into him hard, wanting to hear each and every melodic moan from the younger and keep it to himself, burn it into his memory forever. 


End file.
